


a frank discussion

by Aslee



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, No Mercy Percy, Other, ~disgruntled matchmaker~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslee/pseuds/Aslee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is what you broke Gilmore’s heart for?” Percy’s voice is tinged in disbelief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a frank discussion

“This is what you broke Gilmore’s heart for?” Percy’s voice is tinged in disbelief.

He can see Vax’s shoulders stiffen from across the room. “If you’re saying she’s not worth it–”

“Of course she’s worth it, you idiot.” Percy doesn’t bother resisting the urge to roll his eyes. “But is this?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, de Rolo.”

“Don’t I?” Percy pushes his hand through the patch of feathered hair at the top of his head, tugging slightly in frustration. “You both had paths that would have been so good. You had someone to come home to, and Keyleth– Keyleth had someone who didn’t have standards she’d never be able to reach.”

“I don’t–”

“When was the last time you even talked to her, Vax'ildan? I mean, truly. Before we left for the Feywild? Before Hotis?”

Vax does not answer, merely meets Percy’s gaze with a stare hotter than any hell.

“My point is this: You broke a man’s heart for this. A good man, who’s done more for us than you or I ever deserved. And you took what could have been a desperately needed comfort to Keyleth and Kashaw both. So I ask you: is this… waiting game you’re playing with her worth the people you left behind?”

“I love her,” Vax says, desperately.

“He loves you. Fat lot of good that did him." 


End file.
